ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Whiro
Weak for Blunt? I just gave this a /poke as it was around but as I was SAM/DNC, anyone can guess what transpired rather soon... However, during the short meeting, I noticed that my counter attack dealt over 300 points of damage whilst my regular hits were around 70-120~ points. Since at least my counter attacks seem to deal blunt (observed at Limbus with the blunt-immune slmieys), it made me think about this. 02:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Easy duo for BST + SMN at 90. He does have high defense but otherwise unremarkable. Sheep jug + Garuda Predator Claws... he didn't kill even one pet. The pull was the hardest part, since the surrounding efts link. Used Carby, had one link on the return path. --Nusayb 17:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Just fought him for 30 minutes on Dnc after which he was not even a quarter dead. This mob has EXTREMELY high defense, or is insanely strong against piercing. More testing is needed. --Troi 09:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Just fought him PLD/NIN, THF/NIN, MNK/DNC, BLU/NIN, RNG/NIN, RDM/WHM. fight took upwards of 20 mins since we were unprepared for his Cyclotail spam. Method that ended up working for us was to have all DDs run away during his TP spam and let the pld straight tank it. Cyclotail averaged around 100 damage to the PLD. RDM debuffs stuck fairly well, even with rdm @ 78. Gravity sticks as well and is perfect for kiting while it tries to go after DDs during cyclotail spam. Unsure how to add stuff to drop list but we got Bale seal: head and Orison seal: head from it. Edit: nvm, figured out how to add items to drop list. --Darthjohnboy 17:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RDM/NIN x2. 1 85, 1 80. Rather easy fight. Only Resisted Gravity 1 time. Kited around a Rock near spawn. Used Bio3 and Nukes. Nukes themselves seem to get resisted alot. Not as much damage dealt as normal. Highly Recommend INT/MND+, MP enchantments. Hate seems to wear rather easily. Came in at 90% and took hate from 1 spell. Bounce hate. Slow/Paralyze all times. Gravity and run him, Mostly Run during TP spam. Resists Bind. Stone4 does very very little to him. Recommend to have 2 RDMs, or RDM and BLM. /nin for uninterruption. kite and rest as needed. about 40 minute fight over all. Fralios ~ Bismarck Level 85 NIN and 85 WHM. Very easy fight, took only 15 minutes to kill. Landed 3 regular hits with evasion setup. Kitted around the rock during Cyclotail. Kalila 17:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by a skilled BLU/NIN lv 85 kiting in the rock near conflux 5 with atma of M.speed. took 40 mins, tagged with disseverment poison. the stategy was run > cast utsu > actinic burst > Quadratic > repeat... use CA and EF everytime it was up. wasnt really hard... i didnt have W.legs... actinic was sweet for allow me to cast QC w/o loosing too many shadows. at 20% i popped a fanatic + ether II and zerg it down. have fun. Rokusho. Quetz *Lv 90 Blu/thf can solo using the same strategy with Occulation shadows, takes me about 20minutes. Solo'd by RDM/NIN 85 using Atma of Ambition and Atma of Allure Kiting around the rock at Conflux #5. Kept Poison II and Bio II on for DoT. Saboteur Gravity really helped getting some distance for nuking but was very doable without Saboteur. I also spammed all elemental spells as well as Bind, Dispel etc trying to trigger a !! which triggered with Dispel. Fight took just under 30 minutes, as my protect wore off when it was at 3%, so maybe 27-28minutes kite nuking and a couple minutes to pull. Dropped Orison Seal: Head x1. Liir Easy duo as 85 MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM. Just toss on -PDT gear during Cyclotail. Largest challenge was making a clean pull. DarkJax 04:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by SCH/RDM by kiting it around the rock at spawn. Always keep up gravity. Used bio II, Alacrity > Cryohelix, and Alacrity > Blizzard IV to kill. Helix was hitting for 333-334 everytime, and Blizzard IV was hitting for 1.8k+ everytime. Atmas used were Atma of Beyond and Minikin Monstrosity. Be very careful of links, sometimes you will link when whiro goes around the full length of the rock, i got an add at 70% and had to sleep it the rest of the fight while fighting whiro. XXEvokerXx Very easily duo-able by SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM, fight takes less than 10 minutes with time being used to check for the !! weakness. -Sanjurio of Cerberus. Just changing 4 to 5 on drk head papers http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/9/9c/Whiro5_DRK_Head.png Duo'd with thf/nin and rdm/whm. Wasn't incredibly hard, but it has a hate reset of some kind. Resulted in rdm dying twice when resets occurred as I had no tp for ws to grab hate back. --Kairee 09:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Duo's as MNK/WAR and WHM/RDM. First time fight and won; wasn't not a very hard fight. Whiro only reset hate once, and at most it did 2 Cyclotail in a row. Counter tanked the NM and had a lot of Subtle Blow gear along with Auspice; therefore, Whiro did not spam TP moves a lot. As for the pull, I was rather lucky that Whiro stood at the edge of the Terminus Eft roam area and no other efts were close enough to link when I provoked the NM. It dropped only a unkai seal this time. Took 15 minutes to kill. Elder of Bismarck. November 21, 2010 -------- Easy Solo with THF/NIN. Atma of Gnarled Horn and Stronghold(Mounted champion for regen can also be used), balanced set between evasion and accuracy gear works best. Keep temporary items for back up cures. Pop Flee, ranged attack, then train Whiro and linked Efts back to conflux 05. Warp, despawn links, quickly warp back and pull Whiro North. Make sure there is no one around to steal! The linked efts can also be despawned by Kiting around the rock configuration, but this is risky and not recommend. Whiro is very evasive, so I recommend accuracy food like sushi or the fight will take much longer and stick Feint on when you can. Regular hits 200-250 range with crits for 360ish if they land. Since most of his attacks should miss, so you should be able to just use Ichi, and save Ni for if shadows get wiped by Geist Wall or during Cyclotail spam. Anytime he does cyclotail, just run out of range and kite him between the Treant area and conflux 05 rock formation, since he can do this 1-5 times in succession. Occasionally after a cyclotail cycle, he will use numbing noise or geist wall, so also be prepared to react to those. {Echandra - Asura} Soloed Whiro twice as 90PUP/45NIN hardly had and evasion set used whm puppet for cure's and I had capped evasion and merit's. Took about 20-26 minute's each, and got two SAM seal's. Takash-Shiva Easy solo 90DNC/45NIN. Took about 10 minutes. Kept Fan Dance up and Eva set. Did not need to store TP for heals. Only time I had to worry about shadows was when he started the Cyclotail spam. Used Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of the Hero. You can pull him without links if you are a little careful and pull him safely. Even when I did link two, wasn't too bad as I had TP stored to heal and was able to kill links in about a minute. Raini-Shiva Soloable straight-tank by 90RDM/BLU. Keep cocoon and aquaveil up. --lirmont 06:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Rediculously easy solo as 90 THF/DNC. Used Razed Ruins, Mounted Champion and Cloak and Dagger Atmas. Capped/merited eva and Dagger, wore af3 and only a few pieces of eva gear, nothing spectacular. Took about 10 mins and with TH4 and no staggers I still got 2 seals each fight. Starseed28 23:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo as 90 blu/rdm or blu/nin. Went a little conservative using Impreg. Tower, Minikin, and Cloak and Dagger Atams on top of evasion gear (+65evd) and Warm-up. Whiro could barely get through Occultation or shadows. You could probably swap out tower for Gnarled Horn or Razed Ruins for a little extra punch. Sub-zero Smash provided a nice paralyze. Once your comfortable with how the battle is going, swap in the blu stagger spell and try it out. I would recommend nin sub due to the extra stagger chance. -- Krillin-Siren August 31,2011 Easy solo lv 99 BST/DNC soling with Dipper Yuly, only need 1 pet food during each fight, i used snarl lot of time to make sure he does not attack me. I soloed Whiro 7 time now and im really deceived... 56% Orison seal and 15% mavi seal the page was showing... after 7 time i only got 1 orison and 5 mavi seal and lot of unkai... you never get what you need! Abyssea really has weird drop rate. --Nisara (talk) 02:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Solo Level 90 Ninja Solo Had Not Great Gear / Warrior 37 Blade Jin 2k with loki body Ridiculously easy solo as NIN90/DNC45. Atmas Apoc/RR/C+D. Sekka+2 x2, Ungurs + Boxers were only eva pieces. Accidentally aggro'd him on way past, linked 4 efts also. Took out adds 1st, then turned to the NM. Took a few hits with the adds up, once the NM was alone, didn't get hit once. Kurayami/Jubaju landed 100% with only 280 Ninjutsu skill. --TarquinOf Pandy 09:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I just soloed this as 90DNC/WAR it was very easy did it without fan dance, used VV/RR/GH atma's, moderatly decent evasion gear, the fight itself took like 5~10 minutes. This mob is insanely easy. Dont let any of the people who say it is hard fool you, Easy solo by a THF with RR Apoc and GH And easy duo by mnk and thf with same setup of atmas, Thf only had hands and head +1, mnk had all. SpoiledOfLakshmi 05:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Spoiled Lakshmi server. * Easy solo NIN/DNC90 all my 75 gear only eva was Boxer's Mantle all Cyclotail was missed most of the time use only 2 atma VV and i think Hero not sure but any NIN should be able to solo this no prob just stick para/slow and its easy sailing User:Antslug of Bahamut Accidental Duo 95 BST/DNC 95 WHM/BLM We didn't realise the NM was in the area, went in totally unprepared with a link constantly eating my WHM. It got a bit close but we took it down with relative ease, used a half eaten Flowerpot Merle then used Faithful Falcorr afterward and put on my Shepherds Necklace, used Tonitiuh Axe + Glyph Axe. Got a WHM seal and a DRK seal as well as the crossbow with no weakness procs. Had to use few Zetas with some healing boost gear during the fight. Probably going to target this for WHM seals.--Ghifto (talk) 05:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC)